This invention relates to a collapsible work table providing spaced working and support surfaces and foldable to a compact storage assembly.
Portable work tables have been suggested including foldable or collapsible constructions. Such devices generally include a suitable upper working surface with leg structures interconnected by suitable hinged connections to permit the folding for storage, transportation, and the like. Generally such devices merely provide an upper working surface and do not provide auxiliary understructures for convenient storage of equipment such as tools and the like. Where additional working or supporting surfaces are employed, complex interconnections have generally been provided. A multiple shelf working table apparatus which is of a simple, economical and sturdy construction would provide significant advance in the art.